


Contacts

by chaco



Series: Atobe vs Yukimura [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/pseuds/chaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caller ID is a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contacts

Yukimura Seiichi was perched on his bed reading his favourite book of French poetry, a Paul Verlaine collection, when his cellphone rang next to him. The melody of Wagner’s Tannhäuser overture filled his room demandingly, the ringtone swelling in power with a crescendo of strings and brass that mirrored the caller’s impatience and need for attention. “Ahobe” lit up the phone’s screen though Yukimura knew even without looking since the Wagner piece served as ample warning. He flipped a page of his book and continued to let it ring, the music now looping back to the beginning. 

Usually, he was very prompt with answering his phone, letting it ring the appropriate two times before picking up. However, Yukimura knew that Atobe was calling with the sole reason to gloat and for that, the Hyoutei captain can wait as long as Yukimura’s whims deemed it necessary.

His phone finally stopped ringing but it buzzed a short while later, indicating a new mail message. He glanced at the screen in between reading “Le Rossignol” and saw the name “Narcissus”.  _Ah, so he switched to another phone._  Yukimura wondered to himself how many phones Atobe would go through before he felt like picking up.

Five minutes later, he had already cycled through “Nakibokuro,” “Ignore,” and “Jerk” from his contact list, all nicknames given after  _that_  incident during tennis practice.  _All totally warranted_ , Yukimura added making a face of disdain at the fresh memory.  But he had to chuckle at the mental image of an indignant Atobe going through his drawer of phones and calling him on each, getting more and more impatient as the rings got cut off earlier and faster. He really didn’t need to hear Tannhäuser for the umpteenth time. 

Yukimura shifted on his bed, uncrossing and crossing his legs again, and flipped another page. The other boy sure was persistent in his quest to gloat at today’s event. The tenacity was just like him and though Yukimura was loathe to give Atobe the satisfaction, he probably wouldn’t be able to make the insufferable prick wait any longer. He would definitely get bored before Atobe ran out of servants to bombard him with calls. And if he didn’t take the gloating today, Atobe might show up at Rikkai to do it in person.

His phone rang again but this time it was his regular ringtone. He checked the caller ID but it came up as unknown, just a set of numbers he didn’t recognize. He let it ring a second time before picking up. Time to end this farce.

"Hello?" 

"Damn you Yukimura, how dare you screen my calls?!" came the indignant and haughty voice at the other end. "And how’d you know so many of my numbers?"

"What can I say, I’m resourceful. By the way, which phone is this? Your secret burner phone?"

"No, it’s Oshitari’s." Yukimura had to bite back his laugh, his lips quivering into a half grin at the thought of Atobe demanding Oshitari to give up his phone for the sake of his ego.

"Anyway," Atobe drawled, "did you get my gift?"

Yukimura could hear Atobe’s smirk dripping through the line. As he had thought, this was totally about the letter and tickets.

"Yes," he replied evenly. "How thoughtful of you, Atobe.  _Thank you_.” Despite his reaction on the courts when he first got the “gift,” he wasn’t about to let Atobe know. The Hyoutei captain will find out during their practice match just how much he appreciated those words and sentiment.

As Atobe blathered on about how  _nice_  it was now that they’re in a new era of junior high tennis, Yukimura could only think of the various things he would make Atobe do when he wins their wager. Maybe he’ll get the other to shave his head again.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented about the Kata Jersey contact name Atobe has for Yukimura in the comic and that made me think about what Yukimura has for Atobe’s contact(s). The guy has multiple phones so I assume they all have different phone numbers, too. I had to put this down on paper once I thought of it! XD


End file.
